1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kiosks and point of sale (POS) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Kiosks and POS systems are specialized computing systems used for sales transactions, inventory tracking, and various other sales-related activities. Examples include electronic cash registers, computerized check-out systems, and self-serve kiosks. Traditionally, kiosks were simply manned sales booths generally located in shopping centers. Today, kiosks and POS systems have become electronically-based, interactive terminals that allow users to conduct business, access the Internet, or link directly to internal business systems. Kiosks and POS systems technology is used for conducting business transactions and interacting with customers, and even conducting internal business operations such as human resource functions.
POS systems often combine computers or POS terminals with cash registers, bar code readers, scanners, and magnetic stripe readers. A POS system may be a standalone machine that processes store transactions and later delivers transaction information to a central computer, or it may be connected to the central computer for real time credit and inventory checks. In addition, POS systems can be a frontline piece of a retailer's information system. The information from the POS system can be shared with other departments and software tools to create one centralized system that can handle accounting, inventory control, merchandising, and forecasting.
Although current kiosk and POS systems provide many features and tools, it is desired to provide improvements to make such systems more versatile and easier to use.